Kingdom Hearts Drabbles Collection
by TheaBlackthorn
Summary: Selection of KH I & II based drabbles. Characters are property of SquareEnix


**Pairing: Leon/Cloud**

**Prompt: Warmth**

**Series: Kingdom Hearts I & II**

**For : Baraman**

Leon walked down the corridor heading for the amber light that was flickering in the doorway ahead. He made sure to remain quiet, his boot's abandoned at the front door to stop them thudding loudly on the wooden boards. He didn't want to wake anyone up. It was very late; the night sky had already reached that black as pitch colour that suggested it was past midnight and heading into the new day.

He walked on stocking feet, the soft swish of material as he moved was the only sound until he drew closer to that enticing light where he could hear the soft crackle and pop of the wood burning in the fireplace. When he reached the doorway he looked through into the lounge, eyes trailing to the great stone beast that made up the majority of one wall. The thing that caught and retained his stormy gaze was the sight of the younger blond man leant up against the charcoal coloured stone.

He stood silently watching Cloud, shoulder coming to rest on the wooden doorframe as he took in the rare site. The blond was dappled with the flickering light from the crackling fire, one side of his body bathed in the rich glow, soft blond spikes bright in the darkness. He waited quietly, expecting the other man to notice his presence. As time crawled past he realised that Cloud's eyes never opened, his slow steady breathing never faltered and either he was a very good actor or he truly was deep in sleep, though he couldn't understand why the blond would be out here.

Leon shifted away from the wall he was braced against, slowly stepping into the silent room and manoeuvring around the sofa that was sat facing the large hearth. As he moved on silent feet he could see the dark circles under Cloud's closed eyes, it looked like the younger man hadn't been sleeping. Leon stepped in front of the other, taking note of the way the blond was positioned. His legs drawn up, one arm hanging limply in his lap, the other resting on the cold floor. Cloud's thin grey cotton trousers hung low on slender hips, but it was the oversized shirt that drew his gaze. It was one of his and though it hung loosely, exposing one muscled shoulder Leon knew the frame underneath was well honed and ready for battle.

Leon hunched down in front of the sleeping warrior, gazing wonderingly at the innocent expression, reaching one hand out he lightly stroked a gloved fingertip down the pale cheek. It was so rare that he could see Cloud this relaxed, though he noticed that there was still some tension in his shoulders beneath his shirt. Leon gave the slumbering man a soft smile, something that rarely passed his lips. He had come to realise over the past year that he felt something for this man – something that went far beyond companionship and the bond of warriors.

Cloud shared many of his own traits, quiet, withdrawn, but he was a fierce warrior and a very protective friend. They had grown closer; their similarities creating an understanding between them that made them seek out each other's company. That had slowly led to this soft feeling burgeoning in his chest. He had watched the blond closely over this past year, seeing the man change as he spent time around the girls and the young key blade master. He was opening up, warming to their companions and that feeling had only intensified his interest in the other.

He had been away for this past month, checking on a few things across the country that would need attention after Hollow Bastion was restored back to it's former incarnation of Radiant Garden. He had found himself missing Cloud, his quiet presence at his back was a comfort to him and he hadn't realised just how much it had become a part of his daily life. Leon frowned down at the sleeping man, watching as soft blond lashes fluttered against slightly pinked cheeks – did he feel the same? Was it wrong to try this rare thing called hope?

He restrained the derisive chuckle that wanted to escape. The brunet didn't think it was possible, Cloud had been through so much since he had left his home in Midgar, he'd lost so many. It was unlikely that he would want to share his heart with someone again. Leon remembered clearly the day he had found the blond in the Arena, watching the battle he fought with Sora and seeing something of himself in the forbidding figure.

When the battle was over, the small brunet had offered his hand to the quiet blond and it had sparked something in his chest, his own guilt ebbing for a time as he approached the two. He gave Sora a familiar nod as the small brunet bounced on the spot excitedly and he had turned gunmetal grey eyes on startlingly vibrant blue and reached out a gloved hand, "Come. Fight with us." Was all he'd said.

He had been pleased beyond measure when his cloth covered grip was returned with a warriors clasp and a firm shake. The first time he'd heard that soft, deep voice had made his heart shiver and he knew that something was about to change. "I will."

Leon shook his head, chestnut coloured bangs fluttering in his eyes as he looked down at his hands once more. He felt his heart ache knowing that Cloud was within reach. But he held back, ignoring the squeeze in his heart as he eyed the blond.

He felt a cool breeze along his spine and turned to the thinly clothed man before him, shaking his head in mild exasperation – the blond didn't seem to think about taking care of himself from such minute things. He sighed softly, looking to the couch to see if there was a blanket there he could cover the other man with. When he didn't see one he resigned himself to taking the blond upstairs.

He let one knee settle on the floor and reached out slowly, looping one arm under the blond's upraised knees and the other around the curve of his back, as he braced himself, muscles bunching as he lifted the blond up to settle against his chest. He stilled as Cloud shifted in his grasp, surprised when the blond's forehead pressed to his jugular, and calloused fingers gripped his shirt. He tilted his head enough to look down at the blond, wondering if the younger man was truly sleeping or if this was all some stupid act that would end up embarrassing him.

When nothing else happened he sighed softly, liking the feel of Cloud's body curled close to his own, his warmth seeping through his cotton shirt and into his skin. His thumb rubbed soft circles against Cloud's back and thigh as he pivoted on the spot and walked steadily and smoothly down the hall and up the stairs, pausing whenever the floorboards gave a deep groan under their combined weight.

He used his elbow to push the handle to Cloud's room down and placed his back against the solid wood to slowly manoeuvre it open, swinging around and into the dark chamber. He moved across the floor straight to the large bed the blond was rather proud of and carefully placed Cloud down on one edge so he had a hand free to tug the covers back. When the awkward movements had been accomplished he delicately shifted the blond onto the exposed mattress and it was as he went to move back that he noticed how hard the blond was latched onto him.

He sighed deeply, heart twisting hard at the sight of the blond holding onto him so tightly. He carefully tried to pry his fingers open and instead felt guilt seep in when there was a soft whimper and the blond pulled himself closer to Leon's warmth. Leon tried not to think to hard about what he was doing next, he settled the blond back on the opposite side of the bed, pulling the thick feather down duvet up as best as he could with Cloud still clutching his shirt. He settled himself on his side atop the covers, still fully dressed and let his mind meander until sleep took him.

*****

Leon awoke as the first rays of dawn broke across the sky, but that wasn't what had woken him. Leon felt the softest brush of skin against skin a warm breath raising goose bumps across the sensitive skin of his throat.

When he opened confused and still sleepy eyes he looked to the right and down into two bright heavy lidded Mako enhanced orbs. His voice was hoarse from sleep when he whispered, "Cloud?"

"Mmmm…" Leon barely halted the soft moan that that sound caused as it was rumbled against his throat, the sweet vibration so deliciously erotic.

He tried to move away, to stop the trek of searching fingertips as they ran across his bare forearms, he frowned at the other man sprawled out beside him, "What are you doing?"

"Waking you up. What does it look like?" He stared incredulously at the blond, wondering when the reaction he had been expecting would surface. He had been certain that Cloud would be absolutely fuming and mildly embarrassed, instead he got this… whatever this was.

"But...?" He tried to rationalize what was going on in his mind, though those wonderful pads were still rasping across his skin and his body was shivering with the repressed need to just roll Cloud over and plunge his tongue deep between those soft lips he couldn't bring himself to. He could feel confusion turning to annoyance as it slowly filtered into his mind alongside the passion the blond was stirring and they really were a heady mix.

"It's taken me month's to get you in this bed, you expect me just to sleep?" Leon stared with wide hazy grey eyes down at the blond who was slinking closer, one hand still firmly holding his shirt, likely to keep him in place as Cloud drew closer. His mind trying to comprehend just what the other had said to him.

Leon turned a frown on the blond as he spoke, voice peaking at the end as the shock filtered in, "What!"

"You thought you were the only one? I thought you'd figured it out – that you were just being your usual over cautious self." Leon watched as the blond all but pouted off to the side and he found himself leaning closer, wanting to bite and nibble on that puckered lower lip.

Leon's voice was growing deeper and huskier as he moved in and whispered, "I didn't know." He let a soft breath ghost across Cloud's averted face and watched mildly surprised but delighted as a warm blush flooded the blond's face, reaching down his supple throat to the curve of the shoulder still exposed by his over sized shirt. "But know that I do – I won't be holding back." He leant in, letting his lips ghost across the smooth skin of Cloud's shoulder, feeling the heat radiating from his lush flesh.

He rumbled softly when he reached the pinkened juncture of Cloud's throat, "So that's why your wearing my shirt?" Leon watched from he corner of his eye as the blond swallowed as his tongue lapped softly at the smooth skin.

His lips split into a grin when Cloud's words came out a little stumbled, "I-hmmm… yes."

"Did you miss me?" Leon let a teasing lilt slip into his rumbling purr as his lips gave a tender nip to the milky skin beneath them.

"Fuck off." The breathy quality of Cloud's voice gave the words little effect, Leon knew he liked what he was doing and he had no plans on stopping after holding back, being so badly restrained and careful for close to a year. They were to consenting adults and Cloud had started this after all. He wanted to give this man everything he had, to pleasure him, to ply him with need and passion so that he would get to keep him as he wished to.

"I'd rather fuck you." Leon growled, as he bit and suckled the soft skin, leaving red marks up the column of Cloud's throat, rolling the blond so he was on his back beneath him as he settled his heating body at the juncture of the blond's thighs, giving a oft sigh at the hardness that pressed so intimately against his own.

"Mmmm… promises, promises." Leon chuckled softly at the needy purr that fell from Cloud's lips and he let his gloved hand trail down his shoulder, tugging the fabric as far off as he could exposing the beaded point of a flushed nipple to his gaze.

"No - fact." And with that he latched onto the straining peak, laving it lazily with his tongue before teasing it mercilessly with his teeth and lips.

Leon listened to Cloud's deep moan as it resonated in his chest and he looked up into piercing blue orbs as long pale fingers dug deep into his hair and yanked him up and off his small treat. When Cloud spoke, Leon groaned at the deliciously arousing words, "Fuck me right now."

"Yes." He all but growled before tangling his own fingers in blond spikes and tipping Cloud's lips up to meet his own in a devouring kiss.


End file.
